Mera Mera no Mi
The Mera Mera no Mi '''is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will. Laval Akuno force-fed this fruit it to Laval Shizuka. Appearance The Mera Mera no Mi is a round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, like other Logia types, is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, the user is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, they can create devastating fire-based attacks and gain a high resistance towards most heat-based attacks. The flames can also be used to bolster the kinetic force of physical attacks. They are also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through their bodies. Igniting oneself also has the added effect of burning an opponent if he or she had tried to physically harm the user. When this power clashes against certain other Logia on equal grounds, this seems to come to a stalemate: neither smoke nor ice was able to overcome nor succumb to the flames, instead canceling each other out when the two elements collide. The user of the fruit could potentially have the ability of Electrical Resistance, as the user could coat themselves in flames hot enough to super-heat the air creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. This could also potentially protect the user from substances or attacks in general. Weaknesses The Mera Mera no Mi is inferior to the Magu Magu no Mi in the Devil Fruit hierarchy. Magma is of a naturally higher order than fire, allowing it to overwhelm the Mera Mera no Mi's powers. The magma can neutralize even the intangibility and heat-immunity of the Mera Mera no Mi, thus leading the user to be burned and completely vulnerable. If the magma strikes through the body of the user, it cannot be phased through like most other attacks, and the damage inflicted will remain, as with any normal person's body. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Laval Shizuka The powers in the hands Laval Shizuka have been used in many different varieties, and purposes. As he practiced using his powers nearly 24 hours a day since he was 14 years old, and he left to be a pirate when he was 17, Shizuka had already developed a great proficiency in using his powers, and had already defeated a bandit group that tried to take over his hometown when he was 15, as he was already able to fluently use his powers at that age. Shizuka trained to use his powers for 3 years, able to create extremely large shape and was able to use his large, signature attack "Blazing Flare" shortly before he left to be a pirate. Shizuka also appears to become more powerful when coated in his flames, making him faster, stronger, and more durable. Already proficient in hand-to-hand combat, Shizuka can infuse his flames into his strikes. He can also become invisible by fusing into a flame. He is theoretically capable of electrical resistance as he could coat himself in flames hot enough to super-heat the air creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. This could also potentially protect the himself from substances or attacks in general. The named techniques that involve the powers of the fruit that are used by Shizuka are as listed here: * '''Blazing Flare (ブレイジングフレア Bureijingu Furea): Shizuka's signature attack. Shizuka turns his fist into flames and launches it through a punch, or through a kick as a column of fire at his target. This attack was able to defeat Shintohama Village's local sea monster by itself. This attack is extremely powerful, capable of sending people more than three times Shizuka's size flying, as well as destroying multiple ships. Shizuka has also used this technique at a pointblank range, as he did so with Chiba Akagawa, when he didn't admit defeat when he had been, by punching his opponent's face then launching the fire column just shortly after the punch connects with the target, sending the target flying backwards with tremendous kinetic force and severely burning them simultaneously. This was first used by Shizuka when he was a boy, although the technique was not complete at the set time. This was first used against an opponent in battle against Klein, sending the woman more than twice his size flying away, out of sight. * Crimson Flare (クリムゾンフレア Kurimuzonfurea): Roughly a weaker version of Blazing Flare to avoid major injuries. Shizuka shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This was first seen being used against the Klein Pirates, the attack pushing back many of the pirates. * Flaming Sword Horn (炎の剣ホーン Honōnoken Hōn): Shizuka’s main method of traveling long distances fast. Shizuka engulfs his entire body in flames and then blasts himself high into the air at high speeds, similar to a rocket blasting in the air, causing him to travel in the very fast and over great distances. Shizuka can also blast himself into an opponent at extremely high speeds, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. This was first being used against the Klein Pirates, Shizuka using it to crash into a group of the pirates. Due to the speed Shizuka moves after being launched from this technique, he has an extremely low extent of control, the first time it being used, sending him crashing into part of the Klein Pirate's ship. * Burning Lead '(リードバーニング ''Bāningu Rīdo): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Shizuka turns his fingertips into flames and shoots multiple bullets made of flames that move towards his target at a near blinding speed, hitting his target with the same force, if not force than an actual bullet, while simultaneously burning whatever the bullets hit. The was the first technique Shizuka perfected while still at his hometown, as this technique is extremely straightforward and basic. This was first used against some of the Klein Pirates who were charging at him with swords. This technique can also be used as one, thin, beam. ** '''Burning Slug (スラッグバーニング Bāningu Suraggu): Pointing the index and middle fingers of one hand (preferable the right hand, as Shizuka is right-handed) at an opponent like a gun. Instead of shooting multiple bullets like Fire Gun, Shizuka shoots one big bullet. When fired, Shizuka’s hand kicks up like a real rifle, which is why he uses other hand to stabilize his gun hand by holding the wrist on his gun hand. The amount of kick is enough to send Shizuka in the air which shows how powerful this attack is. This was first used against Taigi Hamano. The idea behind the name for this attack is that a slug is a heavy lead, copper-covered lead or other material (like steel or wax) projectile, with or without a plastic tip, that may have what appears to be rifling, but these are special cuts in the slug to let it deform when passing through a tight choke.''' * '''Supreme Flame: 'Infernal Nova '(最高裁炎：インファナル・ノヴァ Saikōsai Honō: Infanaru Novu~A): Shizuka’s ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Shizuka then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This was first seen being used against Chiba Akagawa, and was able to burn him, despite Akagawa using Barricade Overload. History Akuno as a pirate had found the Mera Mera no Mi, swept on the shore of the island that he and his crew were at, at the time. Not knowing what it was, he took the fruit. When he found out what devil fruits were, he had an idea that would be part of his son's extremely harsh training. Akuno would force-feed the fruit to his son, Laval Shizuka. He would throw the young devil fruit eater into the ocean, and if he isn't able to save himself, they were to train in swimming, despite him knowing that Shizuka could no longer swim. When Akuno did this, Shizuka, who was 14 years old at the time, to no surprise, was no longer able to swim, gasping for air, and trying to call for help, yet Akuno just kept saying how if he were to die from this, he wasn't strong enough to be his son in the first place. Before he drowned, his older brother, Laval Zandro came and saved him from drowning. Since then, Shizuka has had the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi. Trivia References http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mera_Mera_no_Mi External links *Fire - Wikipedia article on fire. *Pyrokinesis - Wikipedia article on the condition Ace has connected with his Devil Fruit. Category:Logia